The present invention relates generally to hand held tensioning and cutting tools, and particularly to an improved and reliable hand held tool for tensioning and cutting flexible cable ties.
Flexible cable ties are widely used in a variety of applications to bundle a plurality of elongate wires or cables. Such cable ties typically include an elongate tail portion which is threaded through an integral head portion to encircle the wires to be bound and the tie tail is drawn through the cable tie head to tightly bind the cables into a bundle. After the tie is tensioned around the cable bundle, the excess length of the tie tail which extends out of the head portion is then severed by the tool close to the head.
One disadvantage of many presently available tie tensioning and severing tools is that those tools require an operator to apply an excessive force on their triggers which leads tool operator fatigue after only a relatively small amount of cables ties have been installed by the operator Additionally, many prior art tie tensioning and severing tools have their tool triggers mechanically linked to the tensioning and severing mechanisms in a manner that the actual tension attained in the cable tie immediately prior to severing of the cable tie tail varies with the position of the operator's grip on the trigger during operation of the tool. Tools which rely upon mechanical linkages often increase the tension in the cable tie above the preselected value immediately prior to severing due to the movement of the linkages during the tensioning operation.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held tensioning and severing tool which avoids the aforementioned shortcomings.
In accordance with an important aspect of the present invention, an improved hand-held tie tool is provided which includes reciprocating means for tensioning the cable tie tail, means for severing the cable tie tail from the cable tie head when a preselected tension is attained in the cable tie and an actuating means adapted for both pivotal and linear movement which actuates the tie tensioning means in its pivotal movement and which actuates the tie severing means in its linear movement.
In accordance with another principal aspect of the present invention selective tension adjusting means is provided in the form of a first rotatable means for selectively changing the preselected tie tension to a first tension value and a second rotatable means for causing selective fine adjustment of the tension setting with respect to the first tension valve.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention a means for digitally indicating the preselected tension value of the cable tie is provided.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hand held tie tensioning and severing tool capable of reliable operation which consistently severs the cable tie tail at substantially uniform tension levels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for tensioning and severing cable ties which includes rotatable selective tension adjustment means for rapidly and reliably selecting a number of preselected tension levels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand held tie-tensioning and severing tool having rotatable selective fine adjustment means for finely adjusting the preselected cable tie tension.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a selective tensioning assembly in a hand held tie tensioning and severing tool wherein a number of distinct tie tension values can reliably be obtained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand-held tie tensioning and severing tool which severs the cable tie tails of successively tensioned cable ties consistently at uniform tension levels irrespective of how the tool trigger is held by the operator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide visual indicating means for digitally indicating the preselected tension value in the cable ties.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.